The Dance
by hippiechic
Summary: A very sweet songfic about Chi-Chi and Goku. Newly revised.


Disclaimer: I never have and never will

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I make money from DragonballZ or the musical talent of Garth Brooks.

A/N: This was my first songfic. The other day, I was looking at my fics and noticed I couldn't quite remember all the details of several, this being one of them. So, I started rereading my works. As I read through this one, the typos, my old writing style and the way the story was mutilated when the site updated sometime ago really bothered me. Since I think the story is solid on many points, I decided to edit it and rewrite the parts that bothered me most so it would better reflect my current writing style. I hope you enjoy!

The Dance

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Looking back on the memory of_

_The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Chi-Chi looked out her window at the full moon, surrounded by twinkling stars. She had not meant to stop and stare, but they seemed to beckon her when she crossed the room to close her curtains.

The moon was so beautiful in the bright night sky, surrounded by the stars, yet somehow alone.

Chi-Chi sighed as she closed the curtains then exited her room to check on her sons – her strong, handsome sons – just as a night breeze blew, causing the leaves on the ground to dance eerily, as if controlled by some mystical force or other phantom of the night.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_For a moment, all the world was right_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

As she glanced at Gohan, Chi-Chi smiled. He was sound asleep, snoring peacefully without a care in the world. Amazing, considering all he had been through. He was strong, incredibly so, but he was good and kind. Yes, he was growing into a wonderful young man.

After watching Gohan for a few more moments, Chi-Chi shifted her gaze to Goten, her youngest son. He was her brightest hope for the future and in many ways, her strongest connection to the past.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_How could I have known that you'd ever say good-bye?_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Yes, Goten was so much like his father. He walked, talked and looked exactly as Goku had as a boy. From his pure-hearted innocence to his insatiable hunger, looking at him was like looking at a page from the past, when times were happier and Chi-Chi's only concern was of her future marriage to the love of her life, Son Goku.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end_

_The way it all would go_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Chi-Chi wondered what was in store for her beautiful children? Would they ever come to know the joy she felt watching them sleep, knowing they were safe in no small part due to his sacrifices?

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Our lives are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

She knew she would do anything, including giving her life for them. How could she not? They were her children after all.

But Chi-Chi also knew, with the same amount of conviction, there would be things she could not shield them from. It was a reality all mothers had to face where their children were concerned, human and demi-Saiyan alike.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

She knew she wouldn't willingly miss a moment of their lives, not for anything in the world.

After that last thought, Chi-Chi softly closed the door, blocking her children from her eyes, but never her heart.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Holding you, I held everything_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Feeling content with the fact that her children were happy and safe, Chi-Chi turned and went into the living room where she spied a forgotten toy. Smiling, she crossed the room, picked up the teddy bear Goten had left and held it tightly in her arms as she stood motionless.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_For a moment, wasn't I a king?_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Standing at her full height, looking straight ahead Chi-Chi could not help but see her wedding photo. She and Gokou looked so happy. Aside from the birth of Gohan, it was the greatest day of her life, but now seeing it brought not only happiness but pain and loneliness. For her, the memories were bittersweet.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_But if I'd have known how the king would fall_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

She was too young to be a widow. She would have put the picture away long ago, but every time she tried, something stopped her. Maybe it was time.

Chi-Chi reached for the portrait to turn it over so she would not have to view it again, but just inches from it, her hand paused. Now was not the time.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Hey, who's to say_

_You know, I might have chanced it all_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Had she known on that day how everything would end, would she have smiled so brightly? Would she have married Goku? Would she have even pursued him so relentlessly?

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_And now, I'm glad I didn't know_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Maybe she would have chased Goku; maybe she would not. Of course, had she not, Chi-Chi would not have Gohan and Goten. Now they were all she had left. They were her reason for living. The only reasons she climbed from her bed in the morning and continued living her life as if no tragedy had ever occurred. In reality, the only thing that had happened was the worst thing she could imagine, losing the one man she had ever loved.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_The way it all would end_

_The way it all would go_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

At least she had lost her love, her husband, her life to a worthy cause – not that the facts abated the aching in her heart. He had died for her, protecting her, loving her. Though comforting to know, it did little to ease her pain.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Our lives are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Chi-Chi turned her back to the picture, wishing she could do the same to her memories as well. If only she had known, she could have – could have – she could have done something. Anything! Anything at all to keep him from leaving and the pangs of loneliness from eating at her heart each and every night she went to bed, alone.

She went back to their room, now simply her room. As she walked through the doorway, her gaze fell on his spot on the bed. Funny, she still left it open after years of his absence as if she expected him to return during the night.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

As she pulled back the sheets, Chi-Chi remembered their wedding night. Goku had not known what a wife was, much less what he was supposed to do with one. Until the day of their wedding, Goku had been convinced a wife was a type of food!

Chi-Chi smirked as she remembered teaching him all the finer points of having a wife. Those had been the days, full of happiness, laughter and steamy nights. Oh, to relive those days again. That period had been the one time in her life she had truly felt alive.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Yes, my life is better left to chance_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Chi-Chi climbed into the bed, pulled up the sheet and gazed longingly at Goku's side of the bed, the very spot, he had fallen asleep after the conception of both their sons, and where he had laid their last night together.

Bulma complained constantly about Vegeta, but Chi-Chi had no gripe when it came to Goku and their short time together. Certainly, his child-ish, free-spirited ways had been a constant source of frustration, but they were a large part of the reason she loved him so deeply. No, their time together had been perfect. Maybe that was an advantage; their time together had been short and very sweet without ever having a chance to flounder and die like so many others' relationships. Circumstance and chance gave her a different perspective on mild annoyances, a better one.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd have had to miss_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

It all could have been so different, but as she reached to turn out the light, Chi-Chi reflected, "I wouldn't change a thing.

"Good night, Goku. I still love you."

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_The dance_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Song by: Garth Brooks

A/N: I think this reads much better now. I hope you all agree. Whether you do or not, please review and give me some feedback. Peace and Out!


End file.
